


Emergency Calls

by rpdrshippinggoals



Category: Craquaria - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpdrshippinggoals/pseuds/rpdrshippinggoals
Summary: A horny and drunk girl calls 911 over and over again in order to flirt with one specific cop.





	Emergency Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Craquaria prompt: cop au. Brianna’s a cop and Aquaria keeps calling 9-1-1 and asking for her every time she’s drunk and horny. 
> 
> Brianna: “I know it’s seem like an emergency to you but you can’t hold the line up like that, sweetheart.”

Brianna was sitting at her desk and answering emergency calls just like she does nearly every single day. On the one hand was this an exiting and important job for her but on the other hand was this job boring ‘cause it was the same thing every time. Answering the call, get the necessary information and sending an ambulance, a police car, firefighters or other emergency vehicles to the caller.  
But in the last few days Brianna got some very different calls. Different in the way of a drunk and horny girl that called over and over again. At least on this day she called twice with her saying that she’s so lonely and needs some good company to entertain her.   
“I know it’s seem like an emergency to you but you can’t hold the line up like that, sweetheart.” was Brianna’s usual response but the caller, Brianna found out that her name was Aquaria, didn’t care about her being rejected.   
“911, what’s your emergency?” Brianna answered the call in hope of an actual emergency but she was greeted with a very familiar voice. “Hey, I have an emergency that can’t wait any longer. Something is burning and the fire needs to be extinguished.” she heard that girl saying and immediately took it seriously because she mentioned a fire. “Can you tell me where the fire is and how do you categorize the fire? Is it a big fire? Is the fire about to increase? Are others citizens in danger?” she requested. “Others are not in danger but oh yes, it’s a very big fire and about to increase as well. The fire is in my panties and the desire for some hot woman to touch me is burning. Can you help me to extinguish that fire in me?” Aquaria asked trying to sound seductive and you could her that she wasn’t sober. Brianna was definitely annoyed by her recurrent calls and she should be annoyed by that but there was also something different in her. Why was she turned on by that? Was it her voice that made Brianna shiver or what that girl told her? Maybe even both?   
“Haven’t you already spent enough money on these false emergency calls?” Brianna was curious about why called over and over again, knowing she has to pay 200$ for each call. “It is worth every penny hearing your lovely voice while I’m touching myself, just like I do right now.” Brianna blushed but tried to sound unimpressed. “That is very inappropriate to say to a police officer. I’m gonna send two of my colleges to your house.” she warned the girl at the other side of the line. Brianna is going to send a police officer to her house. “So I can get punished for my actions? Am I such a bad girl?” Aquaria asked and Brianna could her that smirk she had on her lips. Aquaria gave her the address bevor Brianna hung up the phone.   
Brianna checked the little clock at the bottom right corner of her computer and noticed that her shift was over in 20 minutes.   
When her shift was over, Brianna changed into her civil clothes and made her way to that little brat that called over and over again. When she she arrived pressed the little button next to her name and waited for the door to open but at first she was greeted by that lovely voice of hers. “Yes? Who is this?” she asked curiously and waited for an answer. “Police officer Heller. I need to talk to Aquaria Palandrani. Is she available right now?” Brianna tried to sound a little intimidating and she sounded very seriously. She didn’t get a verbal response but she heard a buzz that meant that she could enter the apartment complex. “Fifth floor apartment number 5.05” she heard Aquaria saying and made her way to her apartment.   
Brianna was now finally standing in front of that girl that made her workdays at the emergency center so much worse. She was stunned at how breathtaking she looked. “How can I help you officer?” She seemed a little unsure probably because Brianna was in her civil clothes. “May I see your police ID? I’m unsure because you are not in your uniform.” Brianna nodded and handed her the ID. She got her ID back and was invited inside by Aquaria stepping aside. When Brianna entered she saw her very skimpy outfit and unconsciously bit her lower lip.   
Both of them were now sitting in the living room and Aquaria waited for her to speak. “I’m here because you were accused for calling 911 without an actual emergency and trying to seduce one of our employees. You know that you can get punished for that behavior besides paying 200$ for each call?” Apparently was Aquaria now not as confident as on the phone. She couldn’t even form a proper sentence. “You know how hard it is for me hearing your lust full voice very single day having to wait till I get home to get off? I can’t just move my hand into my panties when you seduce me.” Brianna whispered in her ear while she put one hand and Aquaria’s thigh. Aquaria looked surprises and a smirk grew on her face. “I knew you look hot. Your voice reveals your hot appearance.” she grinned while she took Brianna’s hand and placed it a little higher on her thigh, very near to her pussy. “You’re such a little brat now I have to punish for being a bad girl.” Brianna moved her hand under Aquaria’s extremely short skirt and massages her clit painfully slow above her panties. A soft moan escaped Aquaria’s mouth and she let her head fall back, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she does so. She begged for more but only got a little laugh as a response. Because Aquaria didn’t get what she wanted, she reached out to cup one of Brianna’s tits. “No touching!” Brianna warned her as she pushed her hand away.   
Brianna took her hand away from Aquaria’s pussy and was met with a very irritated an needy look of dark haired beauty. “Stand up and strip for me very slowly.” Brianna demanded and Aquaria immediately obeyed. It was such a beautiful view how she moved her hips and looked Brianna in the eyes with that smirk on her face.   
When Aquaria was completely naked Brianna griped her hips, pulled her onto her lap and kissed her. That kiss was full of lust and passion and Brianna felt how wet Aquaria was. Brianna took her right hand and hold it in front Aquaria’s mouth as she broke the kiss. Aquaria immediately understood and took two of her fingers into her mouth, looking Brianna in the eyes while doing it. It was such a beautiful view for Brianna and she couldn’t wait any longer, took her fingers out and began the tease Aquaria’s entrance. Aquaria was grinding her hips and her impatience grew. “You’re such a needy little whore. But do you deserve it after all what you’ve done to me?” She smirked and saw how Aquaria desperately nodded. Brianna kissed her again with that burning lust and slowly inserted two fingers. Aquaria moaned when she finally felt her fingers insert into her pussy and started grinding onto Brianas fingers. At first her motions were slow but Brianna increased the speed and felt Aquaria getting closer. “Common baby, say that you’re a little needy whore.” Brianna demanded while she fucked her, the sound of her wet pussy was like a beautiful melody to Brianna. “I’m such a little needy whore. Please don’t stop.” Aquaria desperately moaned and felt herself getting closer. “That’s right, you little bitch.” she said and fucked her harder. That sent Aquaria over the edge and moaned loudly as Brianna fucked her trough her orgasm and collapses onto Brianna. She took her fingers out of her and put them into Aquaria’s mouth. “Do you taste good?” Brianna asked with a smirk on her face as she saw how she nodded and hummed around her fingers. “I knew you gonna like the taste. A slut like you loves it.”  
“That was so good, Officer.” With Aquaria saying that, it made Brianna even more wet and she slowly unbuttoned her pants. Aquaria immediately understood her actions and slowly got on her knees, licking her lips. She took off her pants and panties at the same time and began placing some kisses on Brianna’s inner thighs and on her clit. A soft moan escaped both of their mouths. Aquaria ate her out like she was starving and moaned while doing it. She tasted so good, just as good as herself. Aquaria knew she was good at eating pussy and felt Brianna’s hand in her hair. She moaned when she felt that Brianna was pulling her hair. Aquaria’s moaning turned Brianna on not only because it send vibrations to her clit but it was such a lovely sound. Aquaria’s tongue on her clit and her moaning turned Brianna so on she felt herself getting closer and closer. Aquaria noticed her getting closer as Brianna moans became louder and more frequent. She took two fingers and pushed them into Brianna’s pussy and pumped them very fast. It didn’t take her long to make Brianna cum and just like Brianna did to her, she fucked her trough her orgasm. “You taste so good, I can’t get enough.” Aquaria admitted as she licked her lips. “I know, I’ve been told.” Brianna said with a soft laugh as she took her pants and panties to get dressed again.   
“Can we do this again at some point? You were too good to just let you go.” Aquaria asked while both of them made their way to the apartment door. Brianna smiled, gave her a card and said: “Definitely, just call this number and not 911 again.” With these words she left, both of them knowing that the next time will be soon.


End file.
